The Little Pig
by WeirdoIsLonely
Summary: Most fanfictions are about Gluskin and Park. Why not Chris Walker x Miles Upshur? Miles can't accept that Chris wants to ties his guts around his neck and attempts to reason with the hefty fellow. Chris ends up getting annoyed and wants nothing to do with Miles. Obviously later on Walker begins to accept it.


Venturing into The Mount Massive Asylum was the biggest mistake Miles Upshur made in his entire life, considering to investigate after parking his car and standing before the hell-like place was still very preventable. He could have turned around and driven back home.

Now, it was far too late to turn back. He attentively walked through the foreboding rooms and crept through the vents.

He dangled his legs off the edge, carefully dropping himself. He watches a variant darting through the hall seemingly running away in fear.

"It's too late to turn back." Miles muttered to himself, "I haven't even gotten enough evidence to consider leaving."

The door ahead of him slammed, he tenses up almost dropping his camera.

"Is someone there?", he calls out as he was heading toward the door to open it, "Could you tell me what's wrong with this place?"

The door was unlocked and Miles headed in expecting to encounter a variant or better yet, another sane person trapped here.

"Fucking stinks," Miles grumbles as he switches on the camera's night vision to see the source of the decayed smell.

Decapitated heads. Miles gasped and held his mouth preventing the urge to vomit. 'I have to get out of here'. He hurries past the heads trying to leave the room as soon as possible. No. He has to leave this hell as soon as possible.

"They killed us... they got out, the variants." the impaled soldier wheezed, making Miles nearly dart out the door and run to the nearest cover, "You can't fight them. You have to hide, you can unlock the main doors with a security control."

Before Miles could ask him a question or acknowledge the man's consideration of him telling Miles how to escape. He was gone.

He made his way to the door, 'this must have been a trophy room for someone really sick.'

Opening the door Miles got a quick glance of a hefty man who seemed to be severely abused and looked like a boss battle character right out of the Resident Evil series. Maybe Miles could ask him for directions to find the security control, he seemed rather trustworthy and welcoming.

He tried to follow after the hulking figure but as the giant man entered the door slammed and locked.

"I'm friendly, I just need a little help to get out of here." Miles rambled on, "I'm just going to wait here until you open the door. I have no one else to talk to"

A husky voice came from the other side of the door, "Want me to let you in, Little Pig?"

"My name is Miles Upshur. What's yours?"

"You didn't answer my question, Little Pig. Want me to let you in."

"I prefer if you come out here," Miles answers back, he hears the man grunt like when you don't want to play house with your little cousin and instead want to play Outlast on Steam. The door creaks open and out he comes standing six foot five, Chris Walker.

Miles reaches his hand out. "Since introduced myself, you should return the favor by telling me your name." Walker grabs Miles by the head and calls out, "Chris Walker", as he tossed Miles and knocks him out cold.

Miles went in and out of consciousness after the fall. Could it have been a dream, this place, Chris Walker?

Time passed and he awoke to the same miserable hell.

He stood up too quickly causing him to stumble to the clerk's desk almost vomiting from the sudden motion.

"Need to find the security control." He panted out, he took a brief break to allow let his headache subside. Upshur made his way to the hall and grinned seeing the Security Control Room. He turned the knob grumbling profanity realizing it was locked.

"The keycard must be not too far."

Miles made his way through the hall. He ignored the vacant-minded variants watching the static television. They didn't seem to notice him so he carried on to find the keycard. It wasn't worth his time to hang around, anyways he needed to escape as soon as possible in those means, no wasting time.

He retrieved the keycard and hurried back to the control room swiping the card with a sigh of relief.

He spotted a terminal and immediately sat down and began typing away. Miles deeply exhaled when the process was about to complete but, a familiar priest was smirking on the rear camera. Darkness flooded the room. That priest must have turned off the power.

"Son of a bitch, now I have to go to the basement to turn back on the power. Why is there so much filler?"

Chris Walker fractures the door to smithereens.

"I thought I've killed you, whore." Chris growls, "I'll make sure this time to rip your head from your body for the promise of your death"

Chris reaches for Miles' head and Miles grasp his hand shaking it.

"I know I must have been heavy and my weight shifting must have caused you to accidentally lose your grip so I'm sorry if I made you worry so much you want to 'rip my head from my body'." Miles earnestly apologizes, making Walker's absent lips form a disgusted frown.

"Don't touch me. You are far too annoying to kill." Chris grunts, "If I see you again I'll stop you before your endless monologues."

Chris walks away grumbling about how he has an excessive migraine.

"Seems he needs some time alone," Miles says thinking out loud, "I should turn the power back on in the meantime we should have a very necessary time skip to prevent more meaningless filler."

 **45 minutes later...**

Though it was quite a task and definitely no picnic it ended up being a tremendous relief getting back to that terminal. Miles cracked his knuckles preparing to type but, Father Martin was nearly obsessed with Miles witnessing, he was so vague that Miles just assumed it was this asylum.

But honestly, it could've been one too many things.

 **WUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUUWUWUWUW**

 **Author's Note:** This fanfiction is kind of a cry for help. Playing Outlast made me want this pairing to be together, there was and is no romantic chemistry between these two, unlike Eddie G. and Waylon P. so I had quite some trouble.

I was pondering the thought of a tsundere Chris... and that's what I'm going for.


End file.
